My Sister Sakura
by melodyhina123
Summary: (Pre-RaTTLC) This is basically showing how Iris has seen her sister while growing up.
**Okay this sort of ties into the story I currently have posted so it will probably make very little sense if you haven't read it. I'm not really sure obviously but if you're fine reading it this first go ahead I won't stop you, just know reading the main story might clear up who is talking. Okay now I'm just rambling, go read whatever you want.**

 **I did this in honor of Sakura's birthday that is coming up...okay so it was started before I realized her birthday was coming up but whatever.**

* * *

 _Sakura._

When I first heard that name, the first thing to pop into my head was a blurred animated image of a girl with pink hair.

When I was under a year old the name came out different. It was when I was sitting next to and watching a small girl with pink hair who was watching me back curiously.

And then the small girl smiled brightly.

My first word in this new life came out with a smile. " _Saku."_

* * *

 _Shy._

I didn't notice it at first. I was aware of her always holding my hand, staying close and ducking her head with a blush when others would stare at us. As time went on though I noticed she would use me as a shield to hide. It was that moment I started distancing from myself from her, going to library, walking around the village, at one moment I locked myself in my room and refused to come out until I knew she was out of the house. It wasn't the correct way to go about it, but I was a kid I didn't know any better.

Until she came to me crying, asking if I hated her. It caused me to start crying, I hated myself for making her cry. It was then I vowed two things, one to make her strong to not have to relied on me to shield her and two to never make her cry again.

* * *

 _Insecure about her looks._

I watched hidden as my sister tried to fix her hair over her forehead, trying her best to hide it. I watched as my sister changed her dress five times before deciding to wear a simple shirt with shorts. I watched my sister watch other girls our age and tug on her clothes as if wonder if they looked okay.

* * *

 _Always picked on for her forehead._

I made it very clear I didn't take shit from anyone about my appearance. I think that's why they decided my sister was an easy target. Since she no longer followed me around like she use to, we wouldn't see each other outside the house unless we happened to pass the other on the street.

Everyday my sister would come home smiling and cheerful, I don't think our parents have noticed that the smile and cheer were fake. Everyday my sister would come home smiling and cheerful, but the tear tracks were still visible. I wanted to help her, to beat those bullies up for picking on her, but I couldn't. She would be mad at me shielding her, fighting battles she needs to fight on her own. So I wait and watch as everyday she comes home with a smile and cheer that is faked.

One day my sister comes home with a smile and a face full of cheerfulness, a red ribbon tied in her hair.

I knew she would be okay then.

* * *

 _Fangirl._

I could help but roll my eyes and giggle watching my sister turn red as the object of half the girls in our class affection had sharply turned to look at my sister who was watching him. I sat through two hours of how cute and great Uchiha Sasuke was even if I never saw the appeal, regardless of age.

When she came home looking angry and sad I knew something had happened.

When I asked about what had happened she told me in a whisper how Ino liked 'Sasuke-kun' too and that they were no longer friends.

I snapped. I did something I've never done to her before, I punched her. I then grabbed her and headed out to the flower shop and grabbed Ino and hit her just the same, I then started to lecture the two of them on how no boy was worth losing a friend over. The next day they both apologized to me and told me that they would become rivals but will always friends even if the other wins Sasuke's heart.

After that it wasn't uncommon to see Ino around the house or at breakfast. One morning they both didn't eat and just poked at what was on their plates, when I asked if there was something wrong Ino told me they were on a diet, I flipped out on both of them. I lectured them both once again on how that could harm them while training, this time though I made sure to include how Sasuke wouldn't marry someone who was weak obviously. I told them by not eating they were making themselves weak. They ate everything on there plates plus seconds a few moments later.

I think that was also the day my sister decided to take the scrolls and books I left around more seriously.

* * *

 _Worry._

I watched the screens in front of me trying to catch even a hint of my sister and her team, the time limit was ending very soon. It was the second stage of the Chunin exams, unlike my sister I knew how dangerous this place could be on its own. Shisho nudged me slightly to gain my attention, when I looked over to him his fingers flickered in a series of signs. I mentally translated them; _calm, breath, everything fine, no worry_. I signed back that I understood and turned back to screens ignoring Jounin who were watching me surprised. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, I knew that if the test ended and her team wasn't there shisho would let me go out and search for her.

' _Please don't make find you Saku, please make it here.'_

* * *

 _Broken._

I stood next to my sister as she broke down crying asking- no making Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back. I carefully drew my arms around her as he promised to do so with a grin.

I watched the team take off towards the forest and hugged my sister tightly before leading her home.

I hated Uchiha Sasuke at that point.

I hated how he made my sister cry.

I hated how he just left her out in the cold.

I hated that he's making me hate him.

* * *

 _Tsunade two._

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face even if I tried, as I watched my sister punch the ground and scare the hell out of her sensei and Naruto. Hearing Jiraiya comment on how Tsunade-sama had basically made a 'Tsunade two' out of her, I couldn't but sigh happily.

' _Kick there ass Saku! Prove to the world that you can be even greater than Tsunade herself!'_

* * *

 _My sister._

This war. Many might not make it back home after it's over but know one thing Saku, I will always love you. Even if I die today, know that I'll always be with you. Even if I get reborn once again, know that I'll make sure I remember you. If you die instead, know that I will live for us both until my time is up.

 _I love you my dear sister Sakura._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If you're confused on something mentioned here feel free to message me and I'll explain it.**


End file.
